El plan de Sealand
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: A Sealand se le ha ocurrido un plan para conseguir ser una nación siguiendo el modelo de los reyes de antaño...Para disgusto y horror de muchos...One-shot.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE**

**

* * *

**

Finlandia y Suecia habían dejado a Sealand con Inglaterra mientras se iban a comprar.

Esa era la sencilla razón por la que Sealand estaba sentado en una butaca cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la tarde así?-espetó Inglaterra, hojeando uno de sus libros de magia.

- Me aburro mucho-se quejó Sealand, añorando al pequeño Hanatamago-. Y no tengo ganas de ver tu espantosa cara.

- Desde luego, menudo niño más pesado...-gruñó Inglaterra, deteniéndose en una página.

- ¡Me callaría si me dejaras hacer magia!-exclamó Sealand.

- ¡Sí, hombre!-espetó Inglaterra-. ¡Y ya de paso te dejo conducir un tanque! ¡No! ¡Eres demasiado irresponsable!

- ¡Si tú tienes más peligro con la magia que yo!-exclamó Sealand.

- ¡Cállate, plasta!-exclamó Inglaterra.

- ¡Es que me aburro!-se quejó Sealand, soltando un largo bufido.

- ¡Pues cómprate un mono!-gruñó Inglaterra, tirando el libro hacia una pila de ejemplares polvorientos.

Sealand resopló. Sin embargo, al mirar a la estantería que tenía a su derecha se topó con algo que llamó su atención. Era un viejo pergamino. Lo cogió y lo desenvolvió. Era un retrato de Enrique VIII con sus múltiples esposas.

- Inglaterra, ¿quién es este tío tan gordo?-preguntó al inglés, enseñándole el retrato.

- ¡Oye, un respeto!-espetó Inglaterra-. ¡Ese "tío gordo" es el rey Enrique VIII! ¡El segundo monarca Tudor y el rey más absoluto de toda la monarquía de mi casa!

- ¿Y todas estas mujeres?-preguntó Sealand, señalando los retratos de las mujeres que había a su alrededor.

- Sus esposas-explicó Inglaterra, cogiendo otro libro-. Catalina de Aragón, Ana Bolena, Juana Seymour, Ana de Cleves, Catalina Howard y Catalia Parr.

- ¿Por qué tenía tantas mujeres?-preguntó Sealand, mirando fijamente el retrato del rey. "Pues no era guapo precisamente", pensó.

- Pues porque se divorció de algunas por no darles hijos varones (e incluso las decapitaba), otras murieron debido a diversas enfermedades...¡Esas cosas!

- ¿Y qué más da que no le dieran más que niñas? ¿Es que si no tenía chicos, no las quería?

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro.

- Era una época distinta. La obligación de la reina consorte era dar a luz herederos varones al trono. Y, además, no solían casarse por amor.

- ¿No?

- No. La moda era casar a los hijos con príncipes y princesas extranjeros para conseguir territorios, aliados, y esas cosas. ¡Y ya déjame en paz, que estoy ocupado!

Inglaterra tiró el libro a la pila y cogió otro sin saber el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en Sealand.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al finalizar una cumbre mundial...

- Liechtenstein...

La aludida se volvió. Se encontró frente a Sealand, que se quitó su gorro y, para su sorpresa, se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó una mano y le ofreció una margarita.

- Liechtenstein...-dijo Sealand, ruborizado-. Cásate conmigo y fundemos juntos un nuevo imperio.

La niña se puso colorada como un tomate y no supo qué hacer aparte de quedarse petrificada.

El silencio invadió la sala. Suiza, que estaba detrás de Liechtenstein, miraba a Sealand con cara de circunstancias, Letonia miraba pálido como un folio a su amigo, Hungría buscó rápidamente su cámara para inmortalizar el momento ("No es yaoi, pero bueno, es muy bonito de todos modos", pensó) e Inglaterra no sabía dónde meterse.

- Yo...-musitó Liechtenstein, cogiendo la margarita.

- Nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños-asegura Sealand-. Y no te preocupes, yo te voy a querer y te voy a tratar bien siempre...

Inglaterra le dio un collejón a Sealand.

- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Liechtenstein!-le ordenó acto seguido.

- ¡Au!-se quejó Sealand-. ¡Jo, Inglaterra, no me dejas ser una nación, no me dejas casarme...! ¡Eres un egoísta!

- ¡Eres demasiado joven!-gruñe Inglaterra.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tengo exactamente cuarenta y tres años!-replicó Sealand.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Te digo yo que no te puedes casar y punto!-dijo Inglaterra.

- ¿_Niños_?-repetía Suiza una y otra vez en voz baja, con cara de asesino-. ¿_Muchos...niños_?

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre!-protestó Sealand. Se acercó a Suecia y a Finlandia-. ¡Papá, Mamá! ¿Puedo casarme con Liechtenstein?

Suecia mira hacia otra parte y hace intenciones de irse como diciendo "este no es mi marrón".

- ¿Eh? ¡S-Su! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Ayúdamee!-suplicó Finlandia, agarrándole de la manga de la camisa.

Suiza miró a Inglaterra con la misma cara de enfado que antes.

- Perdónalo, por favor-le pidió Inglaterra, sudando-. E-Es sólo un niño...Y-Ya sabes, la televisión, los videojuegos, que son muy malos...

Le dio otra colleja disimuladamente a Sealand.

- ¡Auu!-gimió él de nuevo.

- No...No pasa nada-dijo Suiza, sonriendo, pero con un tic en el ojo-. Vámonos, Liechtenstein.

- Lo siento...P-Pero gracias por la flor...-le agradeció Liechtenstein a Sealand.

Antes de irse, le dio un besito en la mejilla a Sealand, que se quedó embobado tocándose la mejilla. Suiza tiró de ella y apretó el paso. Liechtenstein se despidió con la mano de Sealand antes de irse, sujetando con delicadeza la margarita.

Sealand se quedó allí quieto, sonrojado, mirando al vacío. Luego, sonrió.

- Jeje-rió, fantaseando con su super-imperio-. Ya me lo estoy imaginando...

- ¡No! ¡Mejor no sueñes!-espetó Inglaterra, amenazando a Sealand con otro golpe.

FIN

* * *

**¿Sería capaz Sealand de llegar a estos extremos para conseguir que le reconozcan como nación? Juzguen ustedes mismos ;-)**

**Bueno, se me ocurrió ayer y me puse a escribir como loca. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
